


Reset

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Mostly me venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Teresa wondered why Robin was waiting at the bus stop. It kinda reminded her of her first day in Stardew Valley...





	

Teresa woke up on the bus with a start. Had she fallen asleep on the ride back from the desert...? She didn't remember making the trip out, but the days had started to blend together as she waited in anticipation for her child's birth. _Geez, if somebody told me that I'd be a parent three and a half years after moving to Stardew Valley, I would've thought they were crazy._ The bus finally emerged from the tunnel. Teresa was surprised to see Robin standing in front of the bus stop. _Odd._  The bus came to a stop, and Teresa jumped out.

"Hey Robin!" Teresa greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello! Um, how do you know my name? Did Mayor Lewis tell you?" Robin replied, a perplexed look on her face. She definitely wasn't as confused as Teresa, though.

"...W-what are you talking about, Robin? How could I not know your name?"

"I guess I do some construction work in some of the neighboring towns, but aren't you from the city?" Robin thought aloud, "Well, it doesn't really matter. We should get over to the farm. Lewis won't want us to keep him waiting... Wait, I'm sorry. I never gave you a chance to introduce yourself. Teresa, right?"

"... Call me Tess," the farmer said, a sinking feeling growing in her gut. Robin was acting like she had just moved to the Valley. _But that can't be true! This has to be some kind of sick joke, or a nightmare... It just has to._ Though she tried to convince herself of that, Teresa knew she was awake, and she knew Robin wouldn't be that cruel to her. They were family, after all. _How could my own family forget about me?_  The pair arrived at the farm, and Teresa was broken out of her thoughts.

"This is Happiness Farm," Robin said. Teresa wanted to throw up. The entire farm was overgrown... Just like it had been when she first moved to Stardew Valley.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look pale," Robin said, eyes filled with concern, "Are worried you're not ready for this?"

"No, it's not that. It's... Something else. Don't worry about it," Teresa said quietly.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out," Robin said. Tears welled in Teresa's eyes. Even when she didn't remember her, Robin was still so caring toward her. At that moment, Lewis exited the run-down home.

"Ah, the new farmer!Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"Yeah, I know," Teresa said. Lewis gave her an odd look. "Um, Grandpa mentioned you in the letter he gave me. And I used to visit when I was little?"

"So you do remember visiting your grandfather's farm as a child! You were very young, so I wasn't quite sure if you would," Lewis laughed.

"Yeah..." Teresa muttered.

"Anyway, everybody in town has been asking about you! People come and go over the years, but you taking over the old farm... It's caused quite the stir. You should introduce yourself to everybody tomorrow. I'm sure you want to get settled in your new home today," Lewis said. As he explained the shipment box, Teresa felt dread at the thought of reintroducing herself to all of her friends. _Yoba, how am I going to deal with Seb not knowing who I am?!_

"Well, good luck!" Lewis said, turning to leave.

"Hey, my family and I live up in the mountains. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me," Robin said, concern still evident from before, "Or if you just need a good carpenter!" She finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Robin." Teresa noticed another quick flash of confusion before Robin nodded and left. As soon as the pair was gone, Teresa made a beeline for the forest. The Wizard could help her!

...

Right?

* * *

Teresa knocked on the door to the Wizard's tower. It had been locked when she first arrived at the valley, but this time, somebody answered.

"You want answers, don't you? Come inside; we can talk in there."

Teresa entered into the tower. The Wizard stared deeply into his cauldron, muttering under his breath.

"You remember me, don't you?" Teresa asked hesitantly. She just... Had to make sure.

"Yes, just as you remember the missing world," he replied ominously.

"Missing world?" Teresa echoed. The Wizard finally looked at the young farmer.

"Yes, the missing world. You see, our universe is trapped in a precarious position. While it is usually able to remain stable, sometimes things... Fall through the cracks. Have you ever felt like you repeated a day? Like you had already woken up on that date, only to be back to the morning? Those are some of the small cracks. They can be a bit disorienting, but they don't have that great an effect in the grand scheme of things. What just occurred however, is a huge crevice in the world. Three and a half years have slipped out of existence, and it can be quite distressing to those of us who remember."

"But why me?!" Teresa yelled, wondering why she had anything to do with this. Why did she have to remember her friends and family while they forgot her. Why did she have to lose everything she had worked so hard for. _Why me? WHY ME?!_

"Those of us affected deeply by magic remember the missing worlds. I do not know the precise reason, but magic preserves our memories. Physically, we revert back to our past selves, but we are the same mentally. I am in close proximity to magic at all times. You drank the forest potion, and you worked with the Junimos for many months. The magic must have stuck with you."

"Can we fix it?" Teresa said, though she was scared of what the answer would be, "Please. I'll do anything. I want my family back. I'll do anything." In a story book, this is when the girl would get her quest to save the world she knew and love.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Sometimes the universe is able to right itself, but that seems extremely unlikely from what I've looked into. I'm sorry." But this wasn't a fairytale.

Teresa ran back to the farmhouse (so run-down, compared to the one she once had), fell onto her twin sized bed (only for one), and cried. What was the point of building up the farming, building up relationships, if it could be gone again in an instant? With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh, by the way, I have to ask you one more question now. Should I add in tears as an option for you? If you choose to go without, it won't get in the way. Some people don't like to add it in because it is a pain."_

_"What will you choose? What will you choose?" Teresa sang._  
  
"You're... Really good," said Sebastian. The pair sat, their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. Snow fell softly all around them.

_"Hey, I wan't done!" Teresa protested, before blushing. "Thanks, though."_

_"Hey, you were the one who paused! Y'know, I didn't peg you as a singer. You're just so quite, I guess," Sebastian said._

_"I didn't use to be so quite. I was a cheerful kid, always wanting to be friends with everybody. Then I grew up and thought that nobody cared about anything that I said. I figured, 'why say anything?'" Teresa said. Sebastian laughed._

_"First off, you still want to be friends with everybody. Secondly, you've gotten a lot less quite since you moved to the valley. And... Everybody back home cares about what you have to say. I care about what you have to say... I get where you're coming from, though."_

_"Mhm. I suppose you're right," Teresa said, smiling._

_"Hey, Tess? Could you finish the rest of the song?"_

_"Sure." Teresa took a deep breath._

_"And in the end, I decided to ask for the tears. So that I can understand, so that I can become, a kind-hearted person instead of one who's simply strong, so that I can understand what importance truly is..."_

* * *

 

Teresa woke up, the memory of Sebastian and the cliff fresh in her mind. She looked over to the box that she knew contained parsnip seeds sitting in the middle of the room. Teresa picked up her hoe, her watering can, and the seeds Lewis gave her. She had made the decision to rebuild. This place, these people... They were still important.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super hyped for the 1.1 update, so I wanted to get back into Stardew Valley. Imagine my surprise when I go to find my save file, in which I had gotten to summer of year three, had up and disappeared on me. There was nothing on the Steam cloud, and the save file folder in my computer had completely vanished. I searched all over my computer for the dang thing, but no luck. As upset as I was, I wondered what the reaction of my farmer (who I may write a full story about). And thus, this fic was born. I'm still loving 1.1, though (as much of it that I have access to so early in the game, anyway). BTW, the song that Teresa sings is Order Made by Radwimps. It's a really good song, I definitely recommend looking it up. I altered the translated lyrics slightly so that it actually goes with the song's melody (the song is originally in Japanese).


End file.
